little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel
Hazel Charming is a 7-year-old Charmer-In-Training and main character of Little Charmers. She is the daughter of the Echantress and Mr. Charming. With her pet, Seven, this spunky little girl always has the best of intentions even if it lands her into sticky situations. Bio Appearance Hazel is a fair-skinned girl with pale pink lips and green eyes (mostly it looks like her eyes are blended from a green, to yellow or a gold color). She has long magenta pink hair (with different shaded highlights) reaching just below her hips and covering her ears, with bangs shaped like a heart (or at least the bottom of a heart) at the centre of the forehead. She wears a dark purple striped lighter purple cat-ear hat with light pink and fuchsia accenting; including a star on the left of the hat. She wears a light green shirt with a purple cat head at the center with a dark purple jumper that has fuchsia pink star prints and matching suspenders. Two layers of skirting stick out from below it the color of light green and pale mint. She also wears knee-lenghth dark purple and lilac striped leggings, dark purple flats with lilac cat heads on the toe and a single dull pink strap across the foot, and a pair of dark purple and lilac striped fingerless gloves. For a list of other outfits, visit: Hazel (Other Outfits) Personality A spunky, spirited little girl. Hazel has a big heart and is always going out of her way to help others; even if she rushes head-first into things or may bite off more than she can chew. Sprightly and energetic, she is very passionate and sweet. She lives for adventure and is known for being quite fearless. However, Hazel often finds it hard to resist using her magic for things that may not call for them. And her spells always cause trouble every day. In addition to her two "charmiest" best friends, Posie and Lavender, Hazel has a very strong relationship with her pet kitty, Seven.. Magical Abilities As a Charmer in training, Hazel mostly uses her wand to cast Magic. She has the special ability to speak to Animals. Hazel's mom is the Enchantress of Charmville, a job which has been hinted that Hazel will take over when she grows up. Wand A dark purple stick with a bright pink star on top held by green pieces. On the opposite end is a purple gem with fuchsia pieces attached to it. The hand rests on green handle. Broom A dark purple broom with a fuchsia pink star where the handle is. A few inches from it is a pastel green band with a blue-bell flower hanging from it. The broom bristles are raspberry-colored and attached to a pale green portion adorned with fuchsia pink stars. Purple strings hang from the pale green area, with a blue-bell flower every few inches. Crystal Ball In A Charming Do Over , Hazel was shown to have a crystal ball on her person. She was also shown to use it in a picture for the series. Quotes Recurring: *''"Sparkle Up Charmers!" ''- a call to action catch phrase that Hazel uses just before the Charmers work together to cast a spell *''"To the Charm House!"'' - Hazel uses this phrase whenever the girls need to meet at the Charm House. *''"Snapdragons"'' - Hazel uses this term whenever something goes wrong. Episodes: *''"Thanks for helping me fix my problem, Hazel."'' Trivia *Hazel may have been named after the Hazel Tree. **Unlike Posie and Lavender, she was not named after a flower. *Her symbol is a Star and she is represented by cats. *The Charm House is located in the forest behind Hazel's house, which may indicate that the Charm House belongs to her. *In "Sparkle Bunny" Hazel don't use her magic for the first time. Gallery LCgroup2.png LCgroup.png LC.png E2uh.png E2plants.png E2magicdress.png E2gloves.png E2flowers.png E2dress.png E2.png ACO.png E1p1groupmagic.png E1p1frogs.png E1p1but.png E1p1bedtime.png E1p1bedroom.png E1p1.png PNSC.png Wands.png Uhoh.png Magical.png Flight.png Brooms.png Charmersinbubbles.jpg Cheerhazel.jpg Zipzoomhazel.jpg Star.jpg Hazelwithunicorn.jpg Category:Frogs Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Charmers Category:Spellerinas Category:Charming Family Category:Schools Category:Children